The Apocalypse: Fly Me To Freedom
by JercyFics14
Summary: Sequel to "Wounded" Jason just saved Percy from the ditch, but now they have to go back, and that means flying. And doing the one thing percy always wanted to do. Touch the sky.


PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Fly Me To Freedom || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: The Apocalypse - Fly Me To Freedom

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Sassy Pants Riordan. I AM NOT A MIDDLE AGE MAN! I am an obsessed fangirl that wants her OTP to be cute and fluffy, then hot and smutty in less than 60 seconds, so no I am not Rick. Plus I think Rick is scared of this website.

Warnings: Again read at your own risk. (No lemons...yet [if I get enough reviews I might do it in the next one])

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Leo/Nico, Piper/Reyna/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel,

Summary: Sequel to "Wounded" Jason just saved Percy from the ditch, but now they have to go back, and that means _flying. _And doing the one thing percy always wanted to do. _Touch the sky._

**The Apocalypse**

_Fly Me To Freedom_

Annabeth, with her mouth wide open, stared at the charmspeaker, and commander, in front of her. She couldn't believe what they just told her.

"You sent Percy on a fake mission, then sent Jason to get him?" The two in front of her nodded.

"But..I...I actually have know idea how to respond to this."

"Then don't." Said the charmspeaker sat next to her, wrapping her ams around the girls waist.

"All you should know is that everything is going according to plan." Said the other one, the commander, as she too, wrapped her arms around Annabeth.

"I still don't get it. You sent my brother in anything but blood, on fake mission, that could have gotten him killed."

"No, we knew what was happening, I just pretended I didn't. And it wasn't fake."

"Reyna-"

"No, shhh." Said the one with black choppy hair with feathers and kaleidoscope eyes, putting her finger to Annabeth's lips.

"Piper-"

"You'll see when they get back."

**0.o.0.o.0**

Jason pealed his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was a heavy weight on his chest. The second was that he was in the cave. He looked down to see a mob of black hair on his chest. Percy had curled into his side while they were sleeping. He slowly brought up his hand, almost touching Percy's hair, but hesitated before running his fingers through the raven colored hair.

Jason smiled when Percy snuggled deeper into his side, drooling on his shirt. Jason looked outside and noted that it had stopped raining. He knew that they should get moving before it started rain again. They wouldn't want to get caught in the acid drops from the sky, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. He always wanted to be with Percy, but he never got the courage to tell him. He still remembered when they first meant...

_Jason was walking with a purpose through the halls of the Wreckers Command Center. He dodged people walking pass him. He used his key card to open a pair of metal doors that had a 'A1__' painted in a navy blue above the door. His eyes widened, the he ducked as a fire ball sailed over him. When he stood back up, he saw Leo laying knocked out in the middle of a broken hall table, and Nico standing with an emotionless face, but Jason could see the amusement in his eyes._

_"What happened in here?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow at Nico._

_"Don't ever, I repeat _EVER_, given Leo Red Bull." Before Jason could ask Nico anything else, Leo burped fire in his sleep. That's when Nico couldn't hold it back anymore and burst with laughter. Jason rolled his eyes at them and __continued walking pass them to another door that led to the Sergeant's office. He gave Nico the 'You are crazy' face before walking through the door._

_"Srgt. Zhang, you call me?" Jason asked the man in the big chair behind a desk full of papers. The man had black hair that was in a buzz cut, and dark eyes that held more emotion then anyone else Jason's seen. They showed every __emotion known to all of man kind. Then Jason noticed another person in the room with them. He sat in front of Zhang's desk on one of the two navy blue chairs. He had cute messy raven black hair, and deep sea green eyes. So deep that Jason thought that he could drown in them._

_"Ah yes, Captain Grace, this is Percy Jackson. Your new recruit. Found him on the outskirts of Manhattan. He was controlling the water in the rivers." Jason was surprised at that. Controlling water __was a rare gift. Even charmspeaking wasn't as rare as controlling water. Piper Mclean and her sister, Drew Tanaka, were proof of that._

_"Seeing as your team are the ones that control the elements, I thought he could maybe be put under your command." Jason nodded his._

_"Of course Sir."_

**0.o.0.o.0**

_Jason watched as Percy looked around the WCC with wonder in his sea-green eyes._

_"So all of you guys have powers too?" He wondered as he watched other people levitate objects and solve math problems on a __chalkboard with amazing speed._

_"Yup. All of us have powers. We are the Wreckers. They send us when no one else wants to take the mission."  
_

_"Mission? What mission? Are we fighting something?"_

_"Yeah, The Giants. Their group of people that want to use their power to rule the world in the name of evil. Frank said they found you by the outskirts of Manhattan, sort for being rude, but shouldn't you know this by now?"_

_"Truth is, I don't remember anything. I woke up in a random house. I was chased by some crazy people. They mentioned Giants though. I only remember a few things and that's it."_

_"Like what?"_

_"My mom, my dad. Early childhood memories, my parents death. That's about it."_

_"Sorry about that."_

_"It's okay. It's not your fault."_

_They walked in silence after that. Jason introduced Percy to Leo and Nico. They took an instant liking to him. He could tell that Leo was jealous when Nico and Percy got together like they were long lost brothers. They apparently had a lot in common, like the ancient card game, myth-o-magic. At least that's what he though they were called._

_Leo showed him that he could control fire, and also destroying a hallway with said fire. Nico showed how he could raise the dead, and using them as labor to fix a hallway that was "burnt by idiot." As that's how Nico declared it._

_"So what powers do you have?" Percy asked._

_"I can control lightning, wind, create tornados, and fly." He saw Percy's eyes widen at the last one._

_"Fly? As in the sky, kind of fly?"_

_"Yes?" Jason was confused. Why would Percy be interested in flying. It was like as if your in a plane. Just without the plane around you._

_"Never mind. Um...So where's the living area?"_

_"Oh, just down that hall to your left."_

_"Thanks Grace."_

_"Jason. Call me Jason."_

**0.o.0.o.0**

Of course Jason never expected to grow fond of Percy. Much less fall in love with the guy. But alas, here he was, petting said person's hair as they slept on his chest. He froze when he felt Percy begin to stir. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Percy jumped away from Jason. He could see the tops of Percy's ears turn red.

"S-s-sorry." He stuttered. "I, uh, didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Percy. Really." Jason chuckled.

"We should, um, be going back now." So they walked out and scanned to get out of the radioactive infested area. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Once they were outside of the border Percy asked, "Where's your plane?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you get here without a plane? You couldn't have walked all the way here, and that's impossible in its self."

"I flew."

"Wait WHAT?"

"Don't you remember? I told you I could fly."

"Oh, right. How are you going to lift me? Like are you going to hang me upside down by my ankles, or hang me by my wrist, or are you -" Percy was cut off when Jason wrapped his arms around the guy's torso, and lifted into the air. Percy screamed as he grabbed hold of Jason's arms around him. He calmed down after a while. Feeling the wind in his hair, the feeling of flying. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Go ahead and spread your arms." Whispered Jason in his ear. His slowly spread his arms out. His smile grew to a grin and he started laughing out of pure joy. Jason love his laugh. It was like waves crashing on a beach. Percy's hair glowed in the sunset light, his eyes sparkled with happiness. And Jason was happy that he was part of the reason he put that grin on Percy's face.

* * *

_AN: THAT'S IT! Hope you guys liked this one. Look out for the next one. Apocalypse: Kiss Me Under The Sea_

_Until next time,  
BYE!_

_-JF14_


End file.
